


Lighting never strikes the same place twice

by pala_19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Depression, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Break Up, Viktor being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pala_19/pseuds/pala_19
Summary: Last few months had been hard for Yuuri, ever since Viktor had left him.Basically, Viktor being an asshole and Yuuri coping with depression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the last two hours, while I should have been doing my homework... Will I ever graduate...? *sigh* Oh well...
> 
> ...Why can't I stop myself from making my favorite characters suffer...? Or even better question, why am i unable to write something other than angst? ._.
> 
> English's not my first language, sorry about mistakes, I guess...
> 
> Heavily inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song "Behind These Hazel Eyes". That I have been listening to, like, in the last two hours -.-

Last few months had been hard for Yuuri, ever since Viktor had left him. If finding out about Vicchan’s death just before Grand Prix Final could be compared to feeling of the rug being pulled from under his feet and the sudden thunderstorm of  turbulent  emotion raging inside his heart, then after their break-up he could feel the world around him collapsing, his feet losing the ground to stand on, his heart in the whirlpool of  despair.

The first month after Viktor had walk out on him, Yuuri had spent in self-destructive circle of bawling his eyes out and binge-eating, staring blankly into thin air and barely touching any food. Getting angry at Viktor for ruining him and laughing hysterically at his own stupidity. Destroying posters of Viktor in a fit of rage and looking solemnly though their shared photos. Sobbing and begging silently Viktor to come back and cursing his entire existence.

Yuuri’s room was a mess during that time, especially since most of the time he refused to leave it.  Scraps of paper were littered the floor, along with dregs and old wrappings with bed constantly unmade, bedding creased and curtains firmly shut.

This depression was more raw, tens times more powerful than the one he experienced after that disastrous Grand Prix Final.  And ironically, he got out of this depression quicker than from the previous one.

After a month Yuuri finally realized, that their break-up wasn’t his fault at all. That he never did something wrong, that caused Viktor to leave, Viktor did it on his own accord. That he hadn’t been the only person involved in this relationship and it took both of them to make it work. And seeing that in the last few month he was the only one invested in their relationship, it’s no wonder it crumbled.

Viktor didn’t want him anymore? Well, fuck him! It’s his loss. He won’t give him a satisfaction of stealing Yuuri’s heart and then breaking it beyond repair. He will fucking show him, what he had lost. Yuuri will show Viktor that the world doesn’t revolve around him. He will steal all his gold medals, even if his own body falls apart.

With a fire of resolution in his eyes and hurt still screaming inside his heart , he got off the ground.

Next months were harsh. After a month of irregular meals and almost zero workout, getting back in shape was a challenge. There were many tears, there were times when he wanted to give up. Times, when he just crumbled to the floor hopelessly. But he always stood back up refusing to lose. He had always been a sore loser.

And his hard work payed off, as he stood on the top step of the podium, with Yurio glaring up at him on his right and Viktor on his left.

And if Viktor’s eyes were sparkling and gazing at him with excitement… Well, lightning never strikes the same place twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's point of view. And severe case of miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was surprised that many most people who wrote comments wanted to see Viktor get rejected O-o And I can honestly say, I actually did have a plan to write a next chapter for this. But well, despite the first chapter, I didn't want to make an asshole out of Viktor, I actually wanted to make a reason for Viktor to react like he did.
> 
> ...so, we have both rejection and some Viktor's angst. Hope you enjoy it^^
> 
> ...and sorry about grammar mistakes or typos, I'm too tired to look for them right now.

Viktor didn’t like reminiscing about his childhood. It had always left him feeling even more empty than usual. Was he miserable growing up? Well, ‘miserable’ was a bit of exaggeration. Was it sad? Even ‘sad’ sounded a bit farfetched.

His childhood was lonely. Looking back now, there were always only him and ice. Him, ice and hours of training for acknowledgement he would never receive. And bruises for every fall he took, stretched on his body like some random smudges of paint on a painting.

At first, ice skating was a way to get his parents’ attention. His mother was the one who had taken him to the ice rink for the first time, when he father was out of the town. It was one of these  rare days, when his mother smiled at him, showered him with attention and praised him for every little thing.

Ice skating was a way to make his parents to look at him. It was a way to get their attention. It was a weak, quiet plea for them to stop arguing.

The message had never gotten across, though.  They had never looked.

Going back home, either from training or school was always a nightmare. His father was never home and if he was, he was always screaming, complaining or arguing about something insignificant with his mother. And his mother was always at home, but never quite there. She’d met him with a smile that never reached her eyes, make him a meal and then leave him to his own devices to cry silently in her room. With time she even stopped greeting him and preparing him food.

When he was 10, they split up. His father moved out of the house without even a glance in Viktor’s direction or a simple goodbye.  His mother cried for weeks, unable to do anything else, forcing him to take care of himself.

It was sad. It was awful. It was so, so lonely. And Viktor didn’t want to ever go back to these days. Never, ever again.

But Viktor was also an idiot. He was one, selfish, cowardly idiot.

Yuuri was a light of his life. A force to be recon with, that one person capable of surprising him. He was an enigma full of contradictions. He was kind, but rude at the same time(especially to his fans, when he got too embarrassed about giving an autograph). He was selfless, but also extremely selfish. Confident, but always unsure and meek. Shy, but so, so loud, when defending something he believed in. Mentally strong, but so easily falling apart. He was so complex, but Viktor loved him for that.

But something went wrong between them.  After GPF they had started to clash a lot about mundane things, like, “why did you put my book there?!” or “don’t leave your clothes on the floor!”.

They were little things. Little things that made Viktor look back at his parents and… honestly, he was afraid. He was so afraid of them splitting up, of not being able to look at each other, of Yuuri hating him. So he made a most oblivious decision.

He left first.

It wasn’t an easy choice. He cried for weeks. Pure disbelief and despair on Yuuri’s face never stopped haunting him in his dreams.

But he never doubted his decision.

Until the next Grand Prix, which Yuuri won spectacularly. He was angry, he was spiteful (whether at him or the whole world, he wasn’t sure)and he didn’t hesitate to show it on the ice. He literally scared off the rest of the competitors(JJ paled every time Yuuri stepped into the same room as him). Hell, even Yuri seemed a bit put off. Viktor was once again surprised.

He sought Yuuri out after the competition. What for, he still wasn’t sure. But he needed to speak with him.

He found him chatting with Phichit cheerfully in the hall just outside the rink. It was the first time in a long time he saw him smiling. The sight of it made his heart clench.

“Yuuri”, he called out to him, making Phichit stop mid-sentence and both men turning around to look at him. Their enthusiasm turned into displeasure really quickly. Phichit opened his mouth to say something, propably chase him out, but Yuuri cut him off.

“Phichit, wait for me outside, I’ll there in a moment ”, he said, anger and calmness evident in his voice.

Thai looked like he wanted to protest, but one look from the Japanese skater made him give up. He nodded quietly, hugged Yuuri briefly and after sending Viktor one last glare, he walked away.

For a moment, they stood there in silence, as if they were the only people in the world. But then Yuuri sighed deeply.

“What do you want, Viktor?”, he asked tiredly. He looked Viktor directly in the eyes, making him feel exposed.

“I…”, Viktor hesitated. What did he want to say…?

“I surprised you again, is that it?”, Yuuri  sneered, “You got bored of me, because I have gotten too predictable. But I did it again. I surprised you. So you want your toy back.“

Viktor could feel his eyes widening.

_Toy…?_

“No!”, he almost screamed. “I would never…!”

“I don’t care!”, Yuuri interrupted him, his eyes ablaze, “I let you into my heart and you left me like I never meant anything to you. You made me feel like a dirt, another insignificant person in Viktor Nikiforov’s string of lovers. So let me tell you one thing”.

Yuuri walked up to him, never breaking eye contact.  His hands landed on Viktor’s shoulders and gently made him bend, so his mouth could reach Viktor’s ear.

“Fuck you”, he whispered spitefully before drawing back.

“Fuck you, Viktor Nikiforov. Don’t try to talk to me ever again”, he turn his back and hurriedly walked away. Carelessly stepping on pieces of Viktor’s broken heart.

But Viktor had it coming. He had it long coming. It was over. It was definitely over. His fear destroyed everything permanently.

Viktor had never reached his hotel room that fast. He couldn’t help, but sob loudly, as he closed the door quietly.

Little did he know that a certain brunet was currently doing exactly the same in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, Because of You.
> 
> ...man, when I think about it, I was listening to her songs in middle school... it was about about 8-10 years ago, damn, I feel so old right now...
> 
> EDIT: To be honest, I am thinking about the next part, this time from Yurio's POV, something along the lines "I'm done dealing with your shit, just make up already"...  
> ...but at this moment, I really should be studying, I have an exam coming up in two days... so maybe, in time, I'll consider writing it...


End file.
